


The Witches Grief

by arewefalling



Series: No One Here Is Bulletproof [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Being Lost, Evil Morgana (Merlin), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Poetry, Prose Poem, this one hits hard, this ones a sad ones lads, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arewefalling/pseuds/arewefalling
Summary: They turned her into ruinso she turned them all into stone
Series: No One Here Is Bulletproof [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929577
Kudos: 2





	The Witches Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Third in a collection of poems written for the 12 year Merlin Anniversary. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------

No redemption

No repentance

No forgiveness

For a girl like her

For a forever lost sister

Trying to hide it

trying to climb

higher and higher

so high

she had torn herself open

before she even reached the top

The core of herself

torn away

scattered to the winds

With every path she took

with every face

she turned to

pleading for mercy

for a single light

a single hand to hold

In return for her begging

she came to know

only violence

she became used

to being turned away

into ruin

and so the story goes

she turned them all

to stone

doomed them

to remain

lost and grieving

_the same way_

_she was lost_

in the same place

they had refused

to bury her bones

_D.E_


End file.
